<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Thank You by zenooryuu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25000507">Thank You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/zenooryuu/pseuds/zenooryuu'>zenooryuu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:20:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>169</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25000507</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/zenooryuu/pseuds/zenooryuu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff"><p>Cheers to all the writers😍</p></div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Thank You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hey!!! </p>
<p>First of all this is not exactly a fafic. I just wanted to say thank you . There are really lots of problems going on with this world now and still almost half of the world in under lockdown. This things are really affecting lots of people. It's great to see that this fandom is still active. Maybe writing fics is a way of stress relief for many like mine is reading them. There are so many amazing writers out there that I refresh the ao3 page every five minutes. Sometimes I read so many fics out there that I forget to give a kudos or comment. So I just wanna thank you guys for your efforts. There are many people like me who are crazy for this fics haha.</p>
<p>Hope everyone of you reading this have a good day. The time now may be not good but everything has an end. It will take time but things will be back to normal. Have a good day ( or night)</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Cheers to all the writers😍</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>